My angel of love
by SarielStormbreaker
Summary: A gentle twist of the hush hush series.  Nora is struck by cupid.  what if Jev is the cupid?
1. Prologue

_My angel of love;_

_**Prologue;**_

_**February 13, 1891**_

It was dark and cold; as I heard my own footsteps roughly dragging through the pavement.

As the cool February breeze chilled me through my thick layers of skirts and shawls, I could hear the gentle sway of the trees, the whispers of the midnight wind. I suddenly came to a halt as I heard the cock of a crow. I closed my eyes and felt my heart skipped, as the wind suddenly seizing and there was nothing but silence.

Closing my eyes, arching my neck to face the heavens, I couldn't help but smile. As I heard the sudden flatter of bird wings, and felt a warm breeze coming from behind me.

It was the thirteenth of February; I was anxious. As I heard the gentle footsteps growing closer from behind me, my heart almost stop at the very feel of warmth.

"Good evening, darling"

I took a deep breath, as I heard his velvet voice. I couldn't help but smile, he was making his entrance again.

" it's middle of the night, my love. Don't you think a good morning is in order?"

"ahh..but it would be such a pity….for if it were the morning I could not dance with my darling on this silver moonlight…"

My smile broaden; as I opened my eyes, only to see a full moon shining bright at me from the heavens.

I turned around to face him. My knight; in his fair beauty, my Jev

But my smiles vanish when I saw his face. His dark eyes were enchanting, and I could not bear another year only to hold him once.

" why the frown, my love?"

I blink back the tears that wanted their escape, because I knew.

I knew, I only had this one night; for when the dawn rises, he would be gone again, and I would not be seeing him until the next valentine eve.

"I love you…" I whispered, as I looked into his eyes and saw them dance with mirth.

"Until the sun shall rise, it will only be you and I…" was all he said, before snapping his fingers, as a gentle melody filled the night, and so we danced, until the sun rose, my heart pained by our bitter sweet goodbyes.

_**The Year 2009**_

When I was five, I wanted to be a princess. When I was ten, I wanted to be a doctor.

And that stuck through me, all throughout high school. I didn't have those sweet sixteen love escapades, because I was determined to pursue my dreams. But sixteen was the end of my little fantasy, cause that was when my dad died.

Gun shoot through the head, and college funds all went out the window with paying bills, study hours became a night shift at the café and summer became a job fair.

But I still didn't complain; I gave up my dream to help my mom. I come home and find her at that same old worn out couch we had for years, and I'll be finding her asleep with an empty bottle of vodka in hand.

My life wasn't perfect, but I had to live with it.

There came a time when I nearly gave up, and I prayed to God ever night to send help down my way.

I was eighteen then, and life wasn't all too pleasing. I barely got out of high school; working four jobs in a week, earned myself a few bucks and gave the half to my drunken mother.

I stayed because I loved her, because she needed me, and because when I needed her she was there for me. I was repaying my debts, yet everybody kept on telling me that it was wrong.

When I was twenty; I finally left home and left my mom at a rehab center down at Port land. There wasn't much anymore, it was either rehab or give the half of my liver away to a forty year old drunk.

That's how my life began, when I left my mom, I started living by myself and earned enough to enroll for college. But I didn't do it; I was determined to have more than what's enough.

So I kept on working; and one fine busy Wednesday afternoon on February fourteenth. God answered my prayers.

He was tall, with that perfectly angular nose, messy black hair and that perfect crocked smile.

I didn't know why, but my heart made a sudden flatter and for the very first time I was dazed.

He smiled at me over the counter, ordering a mocha latte, and I couldn't help but smile back at him, his voice was like church bells ringing to me, and that was enough, because by the time I served him his coffee. I gave him my name, and he all but willingly gave me his number.

An elegant black calling card;

Do you want me? Do you need me?

Call me; **Jev Cipriano** your on call photographer ;** 985000**

That was the first time I got a number from another guy, and the very first time I gave mine to a stranger. I wanted to see him, I was anxious, because all throughout that week, I couldn't forget him.

But…he never called back, and I never saw him again. But I never forgot him, because he was the first man that made my heart flatter.

_**The Year 2010**_

As the months flew by…the next year, on February fourteen of two thousand and ten; I saw him again, at a book store. He smiled at me and apologized, turned out his phone got stolen that day and he had to replace it. We talked, we had coffee together, and I fell in love with him.

But there was something strange about him, because he was mysterious in some ways, he didn't want to share much, and I let it be, after all we didn't know each other that long, but still, it was strange.

When we bid farewell and exchanged our numbers again, he gave me a book that he bought earlier.

" I was thinking of you when I saw it…" was all he said before he left

The book was velvet red, I turned it around but it had no title, and when I opened it, a red rose bloomed out of its pages all of a sudden that I almost let go of the book.

I held out a hand and reached for the flower, it was real and it was fresh. When I pulled it out slowly, it came out with a full stem attach to it. As I stared back at the book writings suddenly appeared, in its brilliant script.

' keep this book safe with all your heart. Tonight, I will show you the world I live in, and through this, I will be with you always…' – Jev


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the hush hush series.._

_The prologue, I know is quite confusing, but this story seemed to be stuck in my head for a while now. So, I decided to give it a try. But if no one really reads and reviews this story, I'm afraid I have to delete it, and simply come up with another one._

_I would also like to apologies for the very, very long delay of this first chapter…I have a very hectic schedule, with practice teaching and everything…I simply couldn't catch up with publishing the story…._

_Love you all' _

_My angel of love;_

_**Jev'**  
><em>

She was spectacular; beautiful as ever. I remembered our faithful night over a hundred years ago. She was a beauty, if only she realized that. If only God didn't torment her life.

This time, I planned on claiming her as mine. I will make her remember me, if only that resulted of her forgiving me. It was always like this, we would find each other, fall in love and I would not be able to express my love the way young men normally do.

Because I was anything but normal; the angel of love and compassion, the cupid of all hearts, but I'm not a baby in diapers and wings, mind you.. I am immortal, beautiful if you might say, more of a teenager. All angels were blessed with this beauty of perfection, but we could not love, we were not allowed to love like mortals. But I…could.

And I have found ways of being mortal; it took me a hundred years to find such. My lover had to die almost nine times in two hundred and ten years.

But when she would die, I did not know how. But the following twenty years or so, I would meet her again, and no matter what I do, it was always her.

Nathalie…Marianne….Nichole…..Michelle….Rachael….Pauline….Margaret….Hazel….Chloe…and now…her name was Nora…and she was still the same person I know, she was still Nathalie…the first time I saw her was at a valentines ball, on the early 1890's

She was beautiful as she climbed off the carriage with grace, wearing her temptation of a red dress and those darling diamond earrings. She was enchanting, and I planned to hit her with my potions, wanted her to meet someone, she deserved it.

But she need not my help that night, for when she went through the ballroom doors, all men surrounded her, the finest bachelor was after the great Miss Nathalie Swift. That was when I felt an unfamiliar tightness in my chest, I felt the deepest flow of love I never felt before and I felt that sudden urge of wanting to grab her from Kelvin, the man that she was dancing with, and take her away with me.

When I looked at her, I wanted to spread my wings and fly her across the lands. She was gravity and I could not stop the way my soul was connecting to hers.

Memories with her were brilliant, they were wonderful experiences. But the more we grew to love each other, the more we developed the need to be together, the pain we felt when we were apart, it was depriving love, exhausting and that was when she would grow ill and wither in pain that I cannot help her with, and she would simply, slip away from my grasp, with her last whispers of love.

I would not let that happen now, never again was my angel leaving my side. All I need is that one night of love and that drop of her blood on valentines' eve. I would lose my wings, I would be a fallen, but it was worth it. The fall from the clouds of heavens was worth it, if I were to be with my sweet little angel.

But she had to remember me first; if I told her of our past, without her own process of remembering, it would ruin the rituals of unity and I would be turning her into the ashes of the earth.

I sat there at my condo, staring out at the calendar that hanged across the room, it was February. I was here on earth every February and leave at the precise eve before the end of Valentine Day.

As I held the diary in my hand, feeling its smooth velvet cover, if my heart were beating, it would have done great with a speeding ticket. As I felt the anxiety rising by every breath I took, I rose out of the chair and cross the room, took my coat and left slamming the door shut.

The bookstore was different in some way, as my eyes dazed upon an old bookshelf, just below the collection of Romeo and Juliet, was the name Nath & Jev.

I remembered that day; it was raining hard out as we ran for shelter, you could hear the down pour, as carriages bustled about and black umbrellas sprang open. We walked in the new book shop, hearing its gentle bell ring as I opened the door for us. Nathalie was wet, yet, she was beautiful as her cheeks grew a shade of rosy red.

Panting deeply, I looked at her and when our eyes met, she laugh, a full hearted laugh that I couldn't help but chuckle. She was so care free, a free spirit.

The store owner was a friend of mine, as I walked towards the counter.

" Raining hard out Justin. You mind if we stay here for awhile…my lady wishes to dry up and stay warm…" as I winked at him and gestured my lovely companion to meet my friend.

"Nathalie, this is Justin..he's the store owner and also a good friend of mine…" as I saw Justin eye my darling with hungry eyes, my angel just smiled at him and politely shook his hand.

" good day, sir… what a lovely book store you have.." I heard her say, her voice simply music to my ears.

And I knew from then on, she stole Justin's heart…

As I saw her smile at me and skipped to a shelf of books, running her fingers along each bound, she stopped and pulled out a green book.

I walked towards her, as I saw her face look at the book cover with such longing. That my heart could start beating, as I stood behind her wrapping my arms around her, I could feel all the love radiating from her with every touch I made. She truly did love me.

"Is it one of your liking, love…?"

"…Yes…." She whispered

As I saw the books title, Romeo & Juliet

" A tragedy? " I asked.

"Yes, because I believe that one would do the silliest things in love…"

I chuckled at her statement; truly it was extraordinary that we thought alike. I would do anything to have her forever.

I bought her the book that day, as I wrote a little note on its title page inside.

_To My Beloved;_

_Nathalie…you're the Juliet of my heart…._

The note was bitter sweet really, and it meant so many things, the fact that she simply was innocent of what I was and how I was the tragedy of our love.

That was when she took out my fountain pen, and started carving at that piece of wood, just where she found the book. She wrote our names.

She stole my frozen heart that very day, and I didn't want to let her go…

Now all I can do is wait, and maybe, just maybe, my heart can finally beat with hers.

My love…my darling Nathalie in my arms again…

"soon darling…we will be together again.." was all I whispered, as I turned away from her, leaving with her the my little red diary. As I took out my fountain pen, and started writing on the palms of my hand.

**_' keep this book safe with all your heart. Tonight, I will show you the world I live in, and through this, I will be with you always…' – Jev_**

_Hope you liked it!_

_-Sariel_


	3. Chapter 2

_**' keep this book safe with all your heart. Tonight, I will show you the world I live in, and through this, I will be with you always…' – Jev**_

Those words rung in my head, over and over again, as I stood up and sat on my bed, feeling my head throbbing in pain, squinting my eyes, as i remember laughter, that deep masculine voice of a men i barely knew. I was gasping for breath, as everything became black...

I woke up with a massive headache, even in bed it seemed that the world was spinning around me.

I closed my eyes again, trying to find the relief with the darkness, as I felt my head throb with pain.

Until I surrendered to sleep once again, and I found myself wearing a rather heavy dress, trying to breathe, as I gasp at the sight before me, in what looked like one of the library pictures of Cold water in the early 1800s.

"Nathalie, my love...are you alright? You seem to be drifting off a little this morning..do you want to rest?" the gentle man's voice was all too familiar to me, it was the voice that haunted me, that made me shiver to the very core, that made my heartbeat like the drums.

Jev...

I turned around to face him, finding him in a fine tux and cane. 'What in the world?...Where am I?'

Was all I could say to myself, as insane as it seem, I found myself thinking that I've time travelled.

"Uhmm..." I was about to ask where we were, but I found myself unable too, as my other self took over the conversation, it was as if, my very conscience did not connect with my body, I could see through it, but I couldn't control it.

What was happening to me?...

"Good morning to you too ..." I heard myself say, as I grinned at him and started laughing

" and may I kindly ask what has my beautiful lady so happy this morning?" Was he teasing me?

" I find it quite humorous how you spy on me, my love...don't you have other things to do, than simply stare at me? I do not see the point in babysitting me all morning..."

"Why such beauty should be guarded by the angels themselves...you look absolutely splendid my darling..." he purred, leaning toward my ear, as my body shivered. I could almost feel him smiling at the evidence of my reaction toward his closeness. I could feel his warm breath caressing my bare shoulders, as I sigh softly, feeling his arms gently making it was around my waist.

It was almost too good to be true, as I felt him take my gloved hand and kissed, what I suddenly realized was a ring on my left hand. 'Am I engaged?' I almost screamed to myself in shock. But all I heard was a giggle erupting from my moist lips.

" This very ring is the evidence of your claim on me Jev. Must you be so paranoid, as to guard me like a mad man?" my voice wasn't at all upset, it was simply a form of some sort of teasing I supposed.

" and yet you love me anyways, no matter how absurd you think I am... " was all he said, after letting go of my waist, and taking a step ahead as he tag at my hand to follow him, as everything began to blur, his voice nothing but an echo, all I could hear before everything went black was, "amazing how a week after meeting, we're already engage, you truly are an angel from heaven, my love..."

I woke up feeling disoriented that morning, nauseous even. But one thing I kept in mind, when I got to work that morning. 'Jev and I, met before...' I didn't know how or why, I just felt it...

I took the red velvet book from my study table and opened it, that night and found nothing but a blank page before me.

I took a pen from my drawer and began to write.

_Feb. 15, 2010_

_As strange as it seems, I finally found it in me to write in this beautiful blank book you've given me. I really don't know how any of this is possible. I really wish you were here to explain all of this to me. _

_Do you believe in destiny? _

_Are you some kind of warlock or something? Do mythical creatures exist? Am I dreaming all of this? Those were the bizarre questions I had before I found myself embracing unconsciousness. _

_For a stranger, I find myself trusting you so much, and yet, I know so little about you. Who are you? Are you even real, or are you just a fraction of my imagination, the part of me that's desperate to meet that perfect man. I've been fooled by love so many times that it makes it difficult to even explain how I feel about you, although I've never actually been with anyone, I know what it feels to lose someone you love. _

_What are you?_

_You gave me this book, making it a source of our communication, a flower blooming out of it, how is all of this even possible. _

_As strange as it seems, I'm writing to you, as if I truly believe that you are from another world, because this is simply frustrating me. Do I know you? Have we met before? _

_I dreamt of you last night, of Us.. Could it be possible that, we really have met? That we have a past together? _

I put the pen down, before I would write anything more than just inappropriate. I was going to return this notebook later for him to read, he was always at the coffee shop, the place we first met. But before I could even blink, all the ink faded into nothing.

'how?...'

And then, a new form of script appeared. I knew that writing, it was him. This was the very proof that this journal wasn't just a journal, that we really could communicate through it. But how?

'good morning my love..'

I see you finally found out what this book really is for.

You really are special, don't you agree? Every ordinary person out there would have fainted at the very sight of ink disappearing and answering you back...

Interesting isn't it? This book was a gift from my great grandmother, a peculiar woman she was, she called herself the angel of lust.

As for your questions;

I want to tell you, I really do, but somehow I cannot be much of help to you...

You have to figure these things out, you just have to be patient.

I'm sorry I have to leave you like this.

I know it is confusing, but I do have a gift for you.

Keep this book safe, In my absence, it will answer all of your hearts desires. Let it tell you, the story I know by heart.

The story of Lady Nathalie Swift.

You are my angel, always remember that, I love you...

It was driving me insane, how we've just met a few days ago and now, even his words can make me shiver. My Jev...

I don't really know when I've started calling him that, but I like it.

It makes me believe that as much as I am his, he's mine..

I looked away from the book as the letters faded and started scribbling something new. As my eyes came to settle on the rose that stood in a small vase on my study desk, after all these days, it was still in full bloom. It smelled absolutely wonderful, although the thought it still scares me as to how I've gotten the flower. My heart would hammer, because when I look at it, I could not help but think about him.

How we first really met that day at the book store, how we had coffee...how I came by this magical book.

As my eyes wondered back to the open pages before me, I found the book full, with writing, I tried flipping all the pages, from the very start to the end of it.

When I went to work that day, I finally found the courage to open it and read through page by page.

_Hope you like it..my beloved loyal followers..._


	4. Chapter 3

After a few days of reading the book, I got so engross that I almost cried when it ended. It was like how I got obsessed with all those vampire novels I kept on reading.

And it was driving me insane, Jev never tried to communicate with me, all throughout my reading, and as much as I wanted him too, I was also pleased. He gave me time to grasp all of this...from the very moment the story started...

_**England 1890**_

**_February 1, 1890_**

It was a beautiful cool morning; as much so, it was wet.

It was always wet here, but none the less, it would always be home to me.

'Nathalie...breakfast..' my mother called, her soprano like voice ringing in my ears. As I rush down the grand staircase that she dearly loved, I have to admit, I did love it. But there will always be a part of me, that would long for the freedom of being a lady without this god awful heavy upholstery that they seem to call dresses. But my mother loved them, she tells me every morning that I was beautiful, shooing away all my hand maids and brushing my locks herself. I treasured those lovely moments, as much so as I treasured the simple moments I have with my father.

'my lady good morning' as Isabel cross paths with me along the hallway towards the kitchen. ' Please stop running, Nathalie, you know how your mother wants you proper..' all I did was grin at her, as she laugh at me, and shook her head. 'You never will learn..go on, your mother decided to make breakfast this morning..' As she went off towards my room and called for my other hand maids, I had three, but the one I was close with was Isabel, her mother was the cook, and she and I grew up together, she was my best friend.

My father was a Duke, and as such, he wasn't always around, which was how close I was with my mother. She takes care of me, whenever I cried at the sight of a box lying on my bed, with a note from my father. I knew he loved me, but he simply did not have the time for me. But when we did, he would bring me to the library, and taught me the many things about the new found science of the world. It fascinated me, the discoveries man made, the arts and wonders, the black and white photographs. My father was a wise young man; he had that twinkle in his eyes when he laugh, and he is the Duke of Portland.

I remember him being home for my birthday, he never did miss any. The last time he was here, he caress my cheeks and said 'One day, you will capture a man's heart, and soon..as much as it pains me to give you away, you will no longer me my little girl..' I remember telling me that I was always his little girl, that nothing could separate us.

When I arrived at the dining room, my mother was busily setting up the table. I could smell eggs and bacon and my mothers specialty, apple pie.

Breakfast was quiet, but the sound of knives and forks clicking with the china. I was sipping my morning tea when my mother finally spoke.

' I received an invitation, from the Count this morning. It's an invite to the annual valentines ball, since your father is not around, would you like to accompany me to the event darling?..You are of age, I think it's about time to show you off and welcome courtship, do you not agree?'

I was shock, and clearly it was evident on my facial expression, because my mother merely laughed at me. I was never allowed to go on occasions like this, people didn't even know that the Duke of Portland has a daughter that was of age. My parents hid me well.

' are you feeling ill today mother?' was all I asked, I knew it was somewhat rude, by the look on her face, as her beautiful smile, fell to a frown.

'sweetheart, I know that your father and I, have not been giving you the life that every lady should have. Going to balls and picnics.. and being courted. But do understand that, we are trying to keep you safe, you are the only child we have...to lose you...' my mother broke off hiding her face from me, by looking out at the window. ' the gardens look lovely this morning, the sun is finally shining. What do you say about having tea later outside?' She was trying to change the topic, but I was stubborn, and I was not having none of that. She was always like this, when she knew it would have us both arguing, she would immediately change the topic.

'mother, I know that, you mean well with what you said about keeping me safe, and I wish for you to know that I do understand, I love you and father dearly, and to be honest, the thought of this ball..it frightens me..I mean, I don't even have the dress for this...' my voice drifting off, I could no longer find it in me to excuse myself from attending with her.

I was now eighteen and of age, she was right, it was about time I was entertaining courtship and marriage. But in truth, even when I was around with the familiar man when we went to church. I did not find them interesting. They would simply bore me with their trying to please smiles.

'I'll go with you...I'll send Isabel or Rose to find a dress for me, or call for Agatha to make a new dress.'

Giving in to her wishes, my mother was aging as much as I was growing; ladies in other households were leaving their parents homes and giving them grandchildren by now.

'your father sent a box..you will find it on top of your bed..now run along, I have work to do.'

She knew I going to give in, I could see it in her smile when I left the dining hall.

Ugh-

But none the less, I rushed upstairs to my room, and true to her word, a box was lying on my bed.

When I lifted the covers, I found the most beautiful scarlet dress I've ever lay eyes on. There was a note, as always my father left a note with all of his gifts.

' For my beautiful blooming flower, be safe always, I missed you and your mother dearly. Please do look after her for me...with love, your father..' well that was short.

I hid the note by my dresser in a treasure box and took the dress out for further examine. It really was beautiful, my shoulders were going to be exposed. As I lifted the dress out further, a box fell right beside my foot. I bent over and took it.

It was a red box, its colour blending in with the dress, must have been why it gone out of my notice. When I opened it however, I gasp, beautiful diamonds winking at me, there were earrings and a lovely necklace.

It brought tears to my eyes, how my father can shower me with such presents.

'Mother!' I called out, as I smiled to myself. This was going to be a very interesting ball.


	5. Authors Note

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**I am so sorry for have a really long delay in this story. I really wish for more reviews as to how you like this story to continue. Anyways, I'm now back from my study cave….Teachers can really give you hell sometimes… **_

_**So...I am pleased to announce that I will be uploading more on this story…I would also like to apologize for making the chapters short, I promise to try to make the chapters more than just a thousand words..  
><strong>_

_**The story will be more on flashbacks and of course, I plan on making this story quite long. I find it that Jev has to find more ways than simply giving Nora a view of Nathalie's diaries. Since he cannot come down to earth unless it is the week of valentines day, the chapters will be changing points of view from Nora to Jev, so that we can have a initial view on how Jev will really...ehem...take claim on Nora's heart forever... :D  
><strong>_

_**R&R PLEASE...  
><strong>_

_**Hope you guys enjoy…**_

_**Thank you!  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 4

_1890- February 2 _

My dearest diary;

Father sent me another lovely dress today, as my mother requested for my presence in the annual valentines ball. You would have thought that a valentine ball would be held on a valentine's day, but no. The event will be tomorrow night, February 4th

I wish I had experience with these things, I wish my mother never hid me away from the social eye, because I honestly do not know how to act on this strange balls.

Yet, even so, I do wish to have been able to know the ways of society in my own pleasure. I do not regret how my parents educated me on the proper manners. I do not regret having to be hidden from those gold digging social climbers. But I simply wish I had more experience..

My mother finally brought up the topic on accepting an eligible suitor. I sincerely wish that I will not be force to marry such a man, simply because it pleases her. I wish for love, to know him by heart, whoever he may be, I long to feel what it is like to love and to hold, to feel tenderness, I long to know what it feels like to be in the arms of a man I can trust, a man I can love and live with, a man that will be kind to me, that will not have any control over me. I pray to god that I will find happiness in this love that I seek...because I wish to have an equal...

I remember a verse that I came upon on my book collections, written by Robert Browning. Oh, how right he was, men are manipulative and hard to please. The poor duchess was killed by a duke, surely he did not kill her by his own hand, but he certainly did by ordering another to do his dirty deed. How mad it was for a count to give away his daughter, knowing that the man had killed his late wife.

Those lines will haunt me; it will scar my heart, upon knowing that I should be careful with the suitor I choose. I wish cupid would just strike me and fulfill my desire of finding the perfect man that would conquer my heart.

_**That's my last Duchess painted on the wall,**_

_**Looking as if she were alive. I call**_

_**That piece a wonder, now: Frà Pandolf's hands**_

_**Worked busily a day, and there she stands.**_

_**Will 't please you sit and look at her? I said**_

_**'Frà Pandolf' by design, for never read**_

_**Strangers like you that pictured countenance,**_

_**The depth and passion of its earnest glance,**_

_**But to myself they turned (since none puts by**_

_**The curtain I have drawn for you, but I)**_

_**And seemed as they would ask me, if they durst,**_

_**How such a glance came there; so, not the first**_

_**Are you to turn and ask thus. Sir, 't was not**_

_**Her husband's presence only, called that spot**_

_**Of joy into the Duchess' cheek: perhaps**_

_**Frà Pandolf chanced to say, 'Her mantle laps**_

_**Over my lady's wrist too much,' or 'Paint**_

_**Must never hope to reproduce the faint**_

_**Half-flush that dies along her throat:' such stuff**_

_**Was courtesy, she thought, and cause enough**_

_**For calling up that spot of joy. She had**_

_**A heart - how shall I say? - too soon made glad,**_

_**Too easily impressed; she liked whate'er**_

_**She looked on, and her looks went everywhere.**_

_**Sir, 't was all one! My favour at her breast,**_

_**The dropping of the daylight in the West,**_

_**The bough of cherries some officious fool**_

_**Broke in the orchard for her, the white mule**_

_**She rode with round the terrace - all and each**_

_**Would draw from her alike the approving speech, **_

_**Or blush, at least. She thanked men, - good! but thanked**_

_**Somehow - I know not how - as if she ranked**_

_**My gift of a nine-hundred-years-old name**_

_**With anybody's gift. Who'd stoop to blame**_

_**This sort of trifling? Even had you skill**_

_**In speech - (which I have not) - to make your will**_

_**Quite clear to such an one, and say, 'Just this**_

_**Or that in you disgusts me; here you miss,**_

_**Or there exceed the mark' - and if she let**_

_**Herself be lessoned so, nor plainly set**_

_**Her wits to yours, forsooth, and made excuse,**_

_**- E'en then would be some stooping; and I choose**_

_**Never to stoop. Oh, sir, she smiled, no doubt,**_

_**Whene'er I passed her; but who passed without**_

_**Much the same smile? This grew; I gave commands;**_

_**Then all smiles stopped together. There she stands**_

_**As if alive. Will 't please you rise? We'll meet**_

_**The company below then. I repeat,**_

_**The Count your master's known munificence**_

_**Is ample warrant that no just pretence**_

_**Of mine for dowry will be disallowed;**_

_**Though his fair daughter's self, as I avowed**_

_**At starting, is my object. Nay, we'll go**_

_**Together down, sir. Notice Neptune, though,**_

_**Taming a sea-horse, thought a rarity,**_

_**Which Claus of Innsbruck cast in bronze for me!**_

My mother since my birth, my father tells me, is quite protective of me. When I asked him why, he simply told me that she loved me. But I was merely a child of nine, I could not understand how it was to feel that you will never have any siblings back then. But now I knew that after my mother gave birth to me, and whenever she tried to be with child again, she would grow ill, and the child within her would die. I remember seeing her ill, but I was a child. And now, I am not and I now understood, so it seems in my mothers eyes, that I am finally of age.

We had tea this morning, along the gardens, it was a beautiful morning snack. Butter biscuits and tea, my mother told me a story, how she met my father.

She tells me that, she was hidden away by her parents.

My mother's American, a city girl from New York. I did not really know how she got herself to London. But when she told me her story, I finally realized that I didn't know much about my mothers past.

My mother was stubborn, so to speak that meeting my father was an accident when she came to London. She was running away from her parents, that were forcing her to marry a sixty year old man, that owned a bank and a jewellery shop. She was lost at the docks, when she tumbled upon my father, who took her in as a cook.

She tells me that it wasn't like anything she ever felt before, that it was 'magic' that she finally found purpose in life. It did not take long before they got married, three months and they were engaged, five months later they were married and a year after, and they had me.

I knew what my mother meant when she told me it was like magic, I could see it, in her eyes when she looked at my father, when he would come home from work, the spark was still there.

I wish I would find something like that, find true love, and be completely happy in life. The way I see it in my mothers eyes.

One day, I want to see the place my mother grew up in. New York, what is it like? My mother refused to tell me, but she did tell me on how my father brought her there for a visit, to tell her parents that she was married.

They did find my grandparents; they weren't really happy with my mother marrying a stranger. However, even in that matter, my father was courteous, and told my grandparents his tale. On how he found a lost girl by the harbor, how he took her in as a house help. Mother says that grandmother was moved to tears by fathers story, that she actually kneeled and cried while thanking him. But my grandfather was a bitter person, he raised his hand at my mother and yelled at her, telling her how ungrateful she was being by declining a good suitor that could help them with their financial needs.

My grandfather did not know that my father was a duke, that he was a wealthy business man.

That was how my grandmother left America, and came to England, she found love again though. She lives right next door. I had an amazing childhood with my grandmother, which explained my closeness with her. Sometimes I could not understand her, she knew me too well. Because right after my mother told me her love story, I went to visit her.

My grandfather the one my grandmother remarried with...wasn't around, he was always with my father on his trips. My grandmother was beautiful, even though she was on her fifties, her eyes we a vibrant blue, her hair didn't have any gray and was a beautiful shade of brown, and she still looked as if she were my mothers sister. She makes the best cookies, although she doesn't want me to know any of the recipes,I loved her.

She could see right through me sometimes. Because when I brought her a fresh batch of grapes that afternoon, she caress my hands and told me, 'you will find him someday my child, for patience is a virtue you cannot deny. For love is to be conquered with your heart, your fair beauty will steal many heart, my dearest Nathalie, just you wait and see.'

And so, here I am writing all of this, so that one day, if I will ever have any more problems in this confusing ideas of true love, I can always just open through these pages and seek the comfort in the answers all the women in my family gave me in one day.

**_February 4th_**

The Valentine ball; I am writing through these pages, because I can no longer deny my longing to see his beautiful dark eyes. because I cannot hide the fact that I think I finally found_ Love_

When I arrived at the ball dress in red with diamonds around my neck, and earrings cascading like the locks of my hair, I knew right then and there, that I was going to be eyes all night long. From the very hand that helped me out of that carriage. The valets hand was shaking, as he tried to escort me towards the lovely rich mahogany doors of the mansion.

I was greeted with many man tonight, most of them were sons of dukes and counts, heirs. Yet, I knew that I was eyed by the many women, the eyes of envious ladies of the court, in which I suddenly found flattering. To be wanted by many...it was changing me, and I almost gave into it..

but then I was asked for a dance, as I came upon a man bowing down at me with his hand out offering. I felt blood immediately rush to my cheeks, as I curtsy and accept.

I was dancing with Kelvin, the son of the count that hosted the ball. I was enjoying myself, with how he made me laugh, he was sweet and kind. But our dance was interrupted, when one of Kelvin's friends came and asked for a dance.

From the moment I saw those dark mesmerizing eyes, I knew I couldn't deny him. Because apart from being allured by his handsome features, his voice short shivers down my spine, as much as so that dancing with him made it hard to breathe.

He was a greek god in my eyes...

His name was Jev...

He didn't tell me much anymore, but simply asked questions about me. I answered each and every one of them, I was afraid that our conversation would end too soon. Just as much so, that I felt safe in his arms, his voice made my heart flutter like the wings of a humming bird, he made my cheeks feel warm with blood rush.

Just when I was about to leave with my mother, he caught my hand before I had my chance on getting on the carriage.

'can I see you again..tomorrow?'

I will be seeing him tomorrow, and I cannot wait any longer for sleep to embrace me, I long to dream of his warm touch, those beautiful dark eyes, that reminded me of midnight.

My Jev...

_**So...what do you guys think? Should I change the diary like concept and move it back to where Jev was writing the story of the life of Nathalie? **_

_**R&R**_


	7. Chapter 5

This story has been long overdue and I sincerely apologize. R&R PLEASE

_I will be seeing him tomorrow, and I cannot wait any longer for sleep to embrace me, I long to dream of his warm touch, those beautiful dark eyes, that reminded me of midnight…..My Jev..._

_February 5_

Colours were flashing before my eyes, it was by far the sunniest, the finest weather there ever was since I could remember. I felt the warm sun, as he held my hand, tagging me along. I was in awe, as he laugh carefree, we stopped under a rather large tree at the very end of the park. His mesmerizing dark eyes held mine. His gloved hand slowly caressed my cheek, until our very own breaths tangled in the air, sweet fragrance. As his feather lips tenderly held mine in a soft caress.

My very first kiss… My heart was hammering, I could scarcely breathe, and yet, I did not care, because as of this very moment, my heart was officially taken.

_February 10_

"I have to tell you something…." My smile faded into a frown, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking quite glum so to speak. "Is something wrong, Jev?"

Then he looked at me straight in the eyes, I saw dark eyes filled with unshed tears, unexplainable sorrows. " I have to leave…" was all he said.

"but you will return…will you not?" I forced a smile.

As he tried his best to smile as well, "Of course my love…I will not be long, a few days the least.. I will come back..and when I do.."

He dug his hand deep into his pockets, under his coat "I want you to have this.."

Handing me a box… "don't open it just yet.. I want you to be safe, open it when you are alone.. for now my darling, we shall part, until my return..wait for me.."

Kissing my cheek as his final goodbye.

The book fell from my grasp, with a thud to the floor boards. It made sense to me now. The dream that I had, when he kissed my hand, the ring. But how could it?

Am I Nathalie Swift?

I mentally laugh at myself, having such a ridiculous thought. 'Get a hold of yourself Nora..Its just a story book..'

Was it really just a story book? As I picked up the book from the floor and open it yet again, to the page were I've left off.

' how could this even be possible…' my thoughts drifting off, as I read the final two pages. Of February 13th..

"Nathalie, my love...are you alright? You seem to be drifting off a little this morning..do you want to rest?" the gentle man's voice was all too familiar to me, it was the voice of my love, that made me shiver to the very core, that made my heartbeat like the drums.

Jev...

"Good morning to you too ..." as I grinned at him and started laughing

" and may I kindly ask what has my beautiful lady is so happy this morning?" his dark eyes shone in humour

" I find it quite humorous how you spy on me, my love...don't you have other things to do, than simply stare at me? I do not see the point in babysitting me all morning..."

"Why such beauty should be guarded by the angels themselves...you look absolutely splendid my darling..." he purred, leaning toward my ear, as my body shivered. I could almost feel him smiling at the evidence of my reaction toward his closeness. I could feel his warm breath caressing my bare shoulders, as I sigh softly, feeling his arms gently making its way around my waist.

It was almost too good to be true, as I felt him take my gloved hand and kissed my ring.

" This very ring is the evidence of your claim on me Jev. Must you be so paranoid, as to guard me like a mad man? You've left me here for days, and I have manage just fine, thank you.."

" and yet you love me anyways, no matter how absurd you think I am... " was all he said, after letting go of my waist, and taking a step ahead as he tag at my hand to follow him, as we made our way along the gardens.

"amazing how a week after meeting, we're already engage, you truly are an angel from heaven, my love..." he whispered in my ear, as we sat by the fountain.

I merely laugh at him, " I would like to have you know, that in your unexpected absence. My mother has been pestering about this enormous rock I have around my finger…you seem to have forgotten how to be a true gentleman. She has been asking for you.. and trust me, I do believe it is not going to be pretty.."

He looked at me, his eyes wide and mouth agape. I couldn't help it, i practically forgot all formalities or any lady manner, as I burst out laughing hysterically. This was absolutely priceless, I have never in all the days we've met, seen his face gone from romantically charming to absolute shock and dread.

I admit, I never did believe in karma and all those superstitious nonsense. But this however, was beyond my utmost comprehension.

I never imagined anything like this, by the life of me. This was absurd, my moments of hysteria was now erase from its existence, as I sat with Jev and my mother at our sitting room.

The furniture all furnish from Italy and room decorated with all the fine arts of Europe. I sat with Jev beside me at a plush loveseat, while my mother sat across from us, sipping tea.

I was beyond nervous; my anxiety was soaring to the moon. And Jev was all smiles at my mother, showing off his charms.

I swear it, this man had some sort of sorcery, never in my life have I seen my mother flirt and flush like a young maiden.

" Miss Swift, I know that your daughter is young and happen to have recently come of marring age, and I would strongly agree that she should have her time in choosing a suitor and enjoying her life gaining all the attention from the man of courts. Yet, as much as I would love for young Nathalie to have the life of a young maiden out of these four walls. I simply do not have it in me…."

He stopped and looked at me in the eyes, midnight shinning with love.

" to share such great beauty.. " his voice tender, as if he was speaking just for me, and I answered with a smile, looking up at those beautiful dark eyes with longing and love. I knew what he meant, he has told me that every day, that he was not a selfish man, but when it came to me. Even just a simple glance from a mere stranger he wanted to strangle the life out of them.

Which made me laugh, I never will forget that day. We were walking along the park when he said that out loud, as a young gentleman passed us by. Making a run for the hills when he heard what Jev said.

Clearing his throat, and facing my mother once again, who looked like she was about to be presented with the crown jewels by the queen herself, eyes wide and tearful as she smiled at Jev "I would like to ask for your daughters hand in…"

My mother suddenly stood and grab Jev into a breath taking embrace

"Yes! Of course… Oh' my husband is going to be delighted! After two years of shooing away suitors! Finally! Someone capable!" Releasing Jev and smiling at him. "I do believe that you Sir Cipriano, are more than capable…" looking at me and Jev "now if you excuse me I have a letter to right to my husband.. enjoy the day my darlings.." as she rush off the room squealing slightly.

I stood up watching my mother exist, actually feeling faint, I could feel myself pale. What in the world has gotten into that woman. I knew she wanted me to get married and give her grandchildren, but never in my life have I seen her this happy and eager for me to leave.

Did my mother really love me? 

"She's not getting rid of you, angel.." was what Jev said, looking at me with that arrogant smirk.

" Oh.. I know that look..don't you dare!" glaring at him

"now..now… that is not what I expected from my beautiful fiancé after I so willingly ask for her mothers blessing.. " raising an eyebrow at me

I gave up with the glare and simply sigh, slumping on the cushions.

He kneeled before me and took my hand in his, as I smiled at him.

" I'm getting married…" I whispered, finally gasping the truth, and it felt wonderful, my heart was fluttering, my spine tingling as I smiled at my lover.

"indeed we are… " was all he said sealing it with his warm lips against mine.

When our kiss broke, I could still feel the touch of his lips against mine, the tingling sensations that made me blush scarlet.

I was met with midnight eyes, as my charming finance gaze up at me.

"I never did have the chance to ask for your hand formally… would you let me?"

Smiling at him, I nodded.

" My darling Nathalie, I have spent the most wonderful seven days of my existence in your presence. Would you do me the honours of becoming my bride?"

I felt warm tears blurring my vision as I looked at the man I grew to love. And whispered the words he so long to hear.

"Yes.."

Little did I know, that the most blissful moment of my life was to end in sorrows. For the next morning I woke. February 14th of 1890

He said his_ goodbye_…


	8. Chapter 6

I wanted to cry. As I turned the page, only to find nothing left. That was it, and it was beautiful, and yet, it made me wonder why he left her. How he left her.. I felt utterly frustrated.

Questions flooded my mind and yet, deep in my heart, I felt like I knew why, it was at the tip of my tongue. I could almost hear his voice, whispering in my ear… _angel_..

It made me shiver, and so I closed the book and left it atop my study table. Looking at the clock, it was already one in the morning, and I had about six hours of sleep before my nine o'clock shift at the café.

That night, I dreamt of feathers, velvet black feathers, and the voice of an angel. Masculine and velvet, I felt myself being lifted off the ground, soaring onto the night skies, touching the clouds.

"Hold on my love.. " He whispered to me, and I felt my heart flutter and screamed at the top of my lungs, as we flew higher and higher above the clouds. I laughed feeling dizzily overwhelmed.

And everything faded into darkness.

I was sitting at the café stocking up our plastic and paper cups for coffee, staring into space as my hands robotically did the job for me. My thoughts drifted to swirls of daydreaming.

I thought of me riding a horse, laughing gleefully as warm arms wrap around me. The man sitting behind me was holding the rinse as we run off into the sunset, laughter faded.

As I heard his voice in my head… "Nora…"

"yeah?" I answered softly, gazing out the window, letting out a soft sigh.

"Nora!" the voiced in my head changed to a rather loud feminine one.

"huh" as I shook my head, finding myself eye to eye with Monica. My blue eyed, blond hair co-worker.

She just smiled at me cheekily. "Looks like my little girl's all grown up..so.. who is it?"

"Who's what?" I asked in confusion

"Oh..c'on girl..I know that look…you ain't fooling me around.. who's your man?.."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Mon.." I could feel my blush heating my cheeks

"Oh..this is good.. he's hot isn't he?.." I swear I think I blush a brighter red, not only was I caught daydreaming; I was now being interrogated because of the said daydreaming.

" ahh..no, Mon…you know I'm single… I never even had a boyfriend.." finding my ragged old sneakers suddenly interesting

" what?!" Monica exclaimed "That can't be true… I mean..look at you girl!" waving a hand at my body "those hips don't lie… how could a fine lady like you, never found herself a man..?" Raising an eyebrow at me, "please tell me, you at least gotten laid.."

'_Oh…crap…not again…'_I mentally slapped myself for going to dream land during tried to get me hitch on a blind date once, and never in my life will I let that happen again. I looked her in the eye and glared at her.

"I think we have a customer… " I exclaimed and rush to the cashier where a man was standing tapping his fingers along the counter top impatiently waiting.

Looking at the cash register I entered my password without even glancing at the customer. "Good Morning, welcome to Jaco Café, what are you having today?"

"..well a fine morning to you as well..angel.." emphasis on the word angel, I looked up and was greeted by dark eyes.

"Oh…" was the smartest retort that came from me

He grinned at me and winked, "Ohh..indeed…"

I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open and heart pounding right out of my chest, and I didn't have a single care in the world that the line was growing longer, until well.. a boy with sandy hair and blue eyes groan from behind and declared his frustrations. "Will you hurry it up already! I don't care if you're in a suit lover boy, but some people here are starving!"

And with that I was brought back to earth, blushing scarlet.

" ..hi, so..what can I get you today?" gazing at those mesmerizing midnight eyes

"I'll have a regular brew if you don't mind.." winking at me yet again, as I felt Monica handing me the coffee, I took it from her and placed it at the counter atop with a creamer and sugar.

He leaned on the counter, our nose almost touching "So..what time do you get off today?" his voice sending chills down my spine

"s….se…seven…" I statured as my eyes grew wide in shock. He smelled like peppermint and I swear I could taste his breath too.

Straightening himself, grabbing his coffee "I'll see you at seven then.. Miss Grey.." giving me his thousand watt smile, leaving another calling card behind. I took the card and had a look on what it said, instead of a business card though, it simply had a rather decent script of a restaurant about two blocks away from my apartment.

My shift ended a little bit earlier than expected, and I took the time to go home to my crummy old apartment, take a good warm shower and find a decent dress.

Putting a red simple cocktail dress aside, wrapped in a robe, I had about an hour for myself before my date, and I spent it with the book in my hands. Opening to the last page from where I left off, and when I flip the page, expecting it to be blank. Letters started scribbling by themselves, making me gasp in surprise as I eagerly read.

_February 14_

I woke up with a rush of excitement, today was valentines day, and could not help but wonder what my sweet lover has planned for the day.

And indeed he surprised me, as I came down for breakfast with my mother. I heard voices, distant laughter from across the hallways towards the kitchen.

I was not rather fond of cooking like my mother, but it was also not often that I hear strangers enjoying the kitchen. So, out of my sweet curiosity I turned away from the dining halls and tiptoed towards the kitchen.

The door swung open with a cricking as it hit the wall with a mute thud. There I found Jev, my fiancé with my mother, wearing an apron and chopping tomatoes.

"what in the world is going on in here..?" was the best thing my mouth had to say for me.

My mother turned around and beamed at me " Oh..darling, you're awake.. Young Jev here was showing me how to make Italian spaghetti…" grabbing hold of a wooden spoon filled with red sauce, she held it towards me, right at my nose really. " have a taste dear, Jev made this… and quite a fine cook your husband will be.. " winking at Jev making him chuckle in humour.

"it's an honour to have such great complements from my future in-law…" smiling at my mother, as I dipped a finger on the spoon to have a taste of the red sauce.

It was divine; I did not know how a simple recipe would taste absolutely splendid.

After that sweet taste of cooking, I did not have it in me to even tease his womanly skills in the kitchen. In my eyes, he was a Greek god, a gift from heaven in true forms of perfection, and it only made me fall in love even more.

And what I fine morning it was, having to share breakfast with my love across the table, his eyes never leaving mine. I was happy, content in what the day had given me….

To my oddest surprise, the entry ended there…

'WHAT?!'

What happen?! As I practically threw the book from across the room, slamming into my fading wallpapers and fell with a thud on the floor.

_**Jev**_;

Page after page of distant memories, some vivid as if it was just yesterday, and some too painful for my heart to bear, as I crumpled yet another paper, before the inks could fade into nothing, this was wrong.

What I was doing was not how I planned to tell her the truth, the past of my sweet love escapades with her '_ reincarnations'_. If I tell her anymore, I would loose her again, and I cannot bear another century of loneliness, pain and devouring guilt. Losing her again and again, see her fade away in death.

It was not tolerable anymore, I've had enough of this wicked curse of love, and yet, I cannot tell her everything, she had to remember on her own. Which she was suppose to be after the Valentine ball story. But then, I did not feel any sort of pull yet.  
>In her other life, everytime she remembered, I was naturally drawn to her. Without even my help, if she remembered anything about me, our past, we would unite as if livng back in 1980. But this was different, I've already revealed too much.. Why then was she not responding? <p>

If only my existence wasn't such a curse!

For goodness sake I am the angel of love! Why can't I have my own happiness, my own love? I spent my entire existence helping people find their true love, their perfect match. I accidentally found mine and now I live in eternal suffering.

I sigh in frustration as I tag at the locks of my messed up hair. Sitting in the dim light of my condo, I've already stayed too long. They were going to send _them _after me…

But I had to see her, I had to find a cure. If falling from heaven was what it takes, then so be it. Let the world know, that cupid fell in love with a mortal…

…_I love her…_


	9. Chapter 7

_Hey Guys! _  
><em>Before I post yet another chapter, I'd like to announce that I've finally made a Fictionpress account under the pen name of Mitch22.<em>

_If some of you guys are into the wattpad; I'll be also creating an account there soon and will be finishing up an original that I sincerly hope will be a good read for everyone. _

_If anybody's interested in reading more from me, have a look at my orginals and tell me what you think. I throughtly appreciate all your reviews and comments, it keeps me motivated and I sincerely believe that my readers/followers should take all the credit in keeping my stories alive. _

_Love y'all.. R&R :)_

**_My Angel Of Love; _**

**_Chapter 7- Darkness Arising _**

**_Jev;_**

Staring off onto the fading twilight, as I stood outside the old restaurant, it had an odd name, and somehow it got me musing. Could it be?

The restaurant's name was _Guardians Garden,_ known for the finest fresh salads and juicy steak. It wasn't fancy, but it had a classic view to it. Red brick walls and mahogany furniture's, lamps and carpets, it had a European sense and the purpose of me taking her here was the hope of maybe, a view of the past can get her little cogs turning again. Hope that is, because the place wasn't exactly the replica of Duke Swifts' estate.

I stood right by the door, there wasn't many people as I stepped aside for an old couple leaving the place. I had a glance of the all too familiar green eyes of the elder woman. I blinked a couple of times, trying to remember the old couple as I saw them hand in hand walking further into distance.

Those green eyes.. _ahh..yes.. _Janie Smith, found love aboard a ship to Paris over fifty years ago, I remember that couple. She married Arthur, a fine lawyer in New York. Those two got hit pretty hard. I grinned at the memory, laughing quietly to myself, remembering how they practically gotten themselves tangled together without even consuming all of their drinks. I was pretending to be a bartender aboard that ship, seeing the two flirt right in front of me. The love meters in my head were going wild at the very sight of the two, and to me, something had to be done. So when Arthur ordered two drinks for him and the lady, I spiked it with a few drops of my magic.

_Ahh..the good old days_, where love was as simple as meeting in crossroads. Now, my job got so complicated that I had to check every online dating website, just to confirm the perfect match. However, I still couldn't help everyone; needless to say, everybody was learning their mistakes and finding true love on their own. The ones that needed me the most were the ones lost and feeling helpless.

Just when I was about to open the door and let myself in and wait on our table, I felt the familiar silent thud of my frozen heart, the warmth. My eyes widened at the feeling… _'she remembers?'_

"and where do you think you're going, young man?.. didn't your mother teach you to open a door for the ladies?" her sweet voice called out, my angel…

I quickly turned as I saw my little vixen wearing a red cocktail dress, her auburn hair tied up into an old fashioned bun.

"_…Nathalie_…" barely a whisper from my dry lips, as I felt my throat run dry.

She took a step towards me, and smiled brightly, tears forming from the corner of her eyes. I didn't move, for once in my entire existence, I stood frozen in bewilderment. '_She remembers me…?'_

She gave out a soft laugh, as she run the small distance that separated us and jump into my arms. Her hands link at the nape of my neck. She leaned forward and kissed me eagerly, and I gladly responded with a small smile.

Breaking our kiss, she laid her head at my chest. "..Jev.." she said softly.

I hesitated, as I held her tightly in my arms, but I had to know, was she ready?

"..You remember?" I asked softly, planting a gentle kiss at her bare shoulder

"…just a little..I don't remember all of it.. but I do remember I had a very handsome husband…" giggling against my chest.

I laugh at her antics, after all these years.. something never changes..

"Uhmmmm…this is…. delicious.." she exclaimed, her voice a little muffled with wide eyes, her was mouth full of green salad.

"Didn't your mother tell you to never talk with your mouth full, love?" smirking at her glare. She swallowed and drowns down her red wine. We were waiting for our steak, and Nathalie was enjoying her garden appetizer.

She put her glass down and looked thoughtfully at me, I frowned. "Is something wrong love?"

She just smiled at me, "…the book you gave me..I remember it.. that was our journal.. all the times we were separated… we wrote there, sending it back and fort..a month with me and a month with you…" she blinked, I could see a glistering tear trailing down her right cheek, as I smiled gently at her, brushing the tear with my thumb , caressing her tinted cheeks .

"…wh…why..did you..leave?" She looked at me with longing eyes, that I once could not deny, in fact I still could not. But I learned to fight it, because the last time she did this, I unintentionally pulverized her into ashes.

"…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, love…" taking my hand away from her face, I leaned back onto the chair and let out an audible sigh. "….i can't tell you…" looking at those smoky eyes.

She just stared at me for a moment, her mouth hanging agape. Her wide eyes, suddenly turned into a furious glare.

"..You can't tell me?! After all those horrifying nightmares I've been through….the pain… you can't tell me the reason why you left?...you left me, like you had bird wings flying off into….." her little speech cut off as she gaze at me in bewilderment. "..no.." barely a whisper from her sweet lips.

I smiled, as I stood up and held out my hand for her taking. She just stared at my offering; I saw her shaky hands hesitantly take mine.

"Let me show you…." As I took her out of the restaurant, making our way towards Cold water Park, the cool February breeze making my angel shiver, "are you cold?"

She mutely nodded, as I took off my coat and gently drape it around her shoulders. I saw a ghostly smile from the corners of my eye, as her fingers intertwined with mine.

I smiled remembering a time just like this….

But before I could say my thoughts out loud, something in the shadows moved. It was so fast you could barely see it with human eyes. Stopping into a halt as Nathalie looked up at me in question. I simply placed my finger on her lips, telling her to be quiet, as I pulled her closer to me.

A sudden laughter filled the silent night, as the trees swayed in the darkness.

I held Nathalie closer, my hand fumbling in my pocket for my pen.

But I was too late, they made themselves known, coming out from the bushes, their eyes silver white in the moonlight, and they laughed, an ear piercing laughter. Their razor sharp teeth bore with a monstrous snarl, blood dripping from the sides of their mouth, their face wrinkled and old with greenish warts and dark blemishes.

They waved slowly at Jev, making him shiver in horror. Their talon like nails dripping with blood from the hearts they've eaten throughout the centuries.

Jev looked down at Nathalie, her eyes wide in fear, her skin pale as a ghost.

His heart clenched, as she looked longingly into her eyes. "close your eyes..and hold on tight.." he whispered to her, as she pulled her for a hug, glaring at the things that wanted to devour their hearts.

He closed his eyes, and released his wings, feeling the burn and ripping on his back, as dark black wings grew and he took off without a single hesitation, holding his angel tightly in his arms, as he flew them up into the endless night skies.


	10. AN

_Hey Guys! Not a Chapter, so don't get too excited... _

_I was wondering if anybody might want to post an all honest review on how they feel this stroy is going... _

_:) Now, why this post isn't a chapter? Lets just say I'm working on creepy villains for awhile, but I do promise that I will be posting soon.. and am honestly sorry that I didn't post any sooner for the past few months, in truth I actually forgot that I made this stroy, but don't worry I will definitly finish this one.._

_Just like my story Fighting temptation, I've gained a few followers and visitors, I'd like to send my thanks to them for making me feel loved and motivated, I don't know how I'll finish this story without you guys.. xoxo_

_I would also like to use this post as my chance to discuss a little about the story._

_Now, how did I come up with this story?_

_I was finishing up an assignment in literature, when it came to me that I haven't written anything in awhile, and since my last hush hush fiction was a success for me, I thought 'hey, why not try something fresh and different for a change? get away from the real context of the novel and make your own.' and that I did. _

_Now this story is something still on the genre of forbidden love; I just love the classics! and I know majority of the world loves it too._

_For some who doesn't understand it so well, the prologue starts off during the initial start of Jev/Nora (Nathalie) first romance in 1891._

_Which you might find confusing as when it skips to 2009 and 2010, now that is the present Nathalie/Nora, she's a character a bit different from Becca Fitzpatrick's original character. She's hardworking and independent, and innocent. _

_The chapter starts off in how the lovers meet in the most cliche circumstances, and heads off into an awkward relationship with love and magic. Now Jev, is the odd character, he's still an angel, but he isn't a fallen. He is the modern version of cupid, an angel that knows love in the mortal world more than any other angel. He is capable of coming down to earth on the near season of Valentines and would leave at the end of valentines. He is a character that holds the major conflict in the story, although Nora seems to have memory conflict. Jev is a very different problem, he has to find a way to be able to love Nora and stay on earth without being notice in heaven that he has not gone back (although he is quite willing to fall just for the sake of his love), and when there is love, there will always be the enemies of love and our cupid in this story has many ( which I presented a sneak at the recent chapter posted, and you will also find more in the later parts of the story). _

_Now Nathalie's Journal/diary is magically appeared in the old journal that Jev gave to Nora, that is Jev initiating his plan on trying to make Nora remember him and their many adventures of love. _

_Why a journal? why not just tell her eye to eye that she is an reincarnation of his one true love over and over again?_

_well you see, telling her all that would be too much information to grasp that somehow, Jev learned in the past, that telling the truth is a curse that he inflicts on Nora unintentionally, that leads to her death, and when he tells her that HE is Cupid/an angel, the curse works stronger than anything that would burn her body and soul into ashes. _

_The Curse? ( you'll find that out soon.. ) _

_Now for the Journal starting on 1890? why not 1891 just like the prologue? _

_if you haven't notice 1890 is when they first met and Jev never, not once told her the truth. _

_1891 is when she 'Already knows'... How? -keep reading my story and you'll get there soon.. _

_So all in all, I think I had a good Start that has gotten people interested and somehow got my foot stuck in a hole that I've lost a rather large amount of readers.. (according the graphs) _

_With this post, I hope I get to gain back the readers that I've lost and maybe even new ones.. _

_If you're interested to talk about the story, or maybe contribute a few character and parts to the plot. PM me or just post a Review..._

_I accept any kind of feedback and would try my best to improve more and more..._

_I'd love to get to know my readers.. :)_

_Enjoy the Story everyone! R&R please! _

_Again Thank Everyone! Your Reviews warms my heart and simply makes my day!_


	11. Chapter 8

**My Angel Of Love**

**Chapter 8- Unveiled Truth**

_**O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art **_

_**As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,**_

_**As is a winged messenger of heaven**_

_**Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes**_

_**Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, **_

_**When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds,**_

_**And sails upon the bosom of the air. **_

_**-Romeo and Juliet**_

I felt like I saw soaring in the air, a flightless bird suddenly gifted with wings. Wings that were black as night, I did not know if it was a dream but I was content, hearing the wind rush and calm breathing, warm arms wrap around me.

'_wait…..arms? wrap around me?' _

I opened my eyes, finding myself floating above the clouds…

I screamed…..feeling my heart pounding a million beats a second. I was flying! Jev…..had wings?

"Calm down, angel..we'll be there soon.." feeling his chest rumble behind me, a soft chuckle escaped from him. "You're quite adorable like this..I've never seen you like this before…" and with that he let go of me, then I was falling.

And everything became a blur of clouds, as I lost consciousness.

_**Jev;**_

I laughed at the sight that was my lovely angel. Her fright for flight was something new and she wouldn't stop squirming and screaming if I hadn't let her fall, to the comforts of my_ bed_.

Adorable was the word for the very sight laid before me. She was curled up tight in a soft blanket, bracing a pillow to her chest. Her hair was in disarray tangles and a soft blush tinted her cheeks, my angel peaceful in her slumber.

I stepped out of the room and shut the door closed. Giving an exasperated sigh, I roughly run my fingers through my hair.

'_They're after me..again!'_ those blasted witches were after me again, after centuries of trying to avoid and get rid of them, they finally found me. From the looks of their monstrous teeth, I'd say they've been eating a healthy diet that kept their hearts content. But not enough to gain full power, at least that was a bit of a relief to me. Though they seem to be even more uglier each time I encounter them. They were one of my worst enemies, the ones that gave me my curse.

Stepping outside of the little house; feeling the cool breeze and fresh air, everything was green and there was no sight of a single human being or witch. This was my sanctuary, an island from years back after I met Nathalie. I bought an island and named it after her, _Isle de mi amor_. It was far and isolated enough that nobody could find, if they did..they'd eventually be eaten by the cougars or poisoned by snakes and spiders. I had no problems in the island and maintenance was easy, I did all the work. I've built this place from the ground up on my own and of course with a little help of magic, it was built with perfection.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to find the calm within me.

When the witch shows up, there was always trouble, they ganged up with the other heartless monsters that became a big part of my life.

I still remember the night I was curse...

It was my first day on the job, and it was snowing. Dark and cold, as I passed by an alley, I heard screaming from the dark corner and a man yelling. 'Shut Up' in anger. As an angel in duty, I did not hesitate for one moment for a chance to save a life, and indeed I did. I just did not realize that saving a beautiful woman would make me regret. Her eyes as blue as the skies shining like the stars, and her hair in long locks covering her bare shoulders, even buttered and bruised, she had a rather fair complexion, and she was rather beautiful, and I thought that she deserved a gift. After such a traumatic experience of almost being raped, I gave her love dust, a hundred percent of finding true love in a good forty-eight hours.

Blowing the pink powder right at her face as I saw her eyes glim in the darkness and a smile plastered on her face. It gladdened me, it truly did for that brief moment. But then she suddenly started laughing, and looked at me with fierce red eyes, snarling. I took a step back, and she crouch down, feline eyes and growled right at me. Under the moonlight I saw her change, her teeth growing sharper, mouth stretched out wider and nails became dark talons. What frightened me the most, was the skin, she shed and peeled off, bearing what seemed to be like green leather like complexion, and for a young angel, the sight was horrifying to me.

It never came to me to fly or fight back, I just stood there in shock, and heard her say incantations of dark magic. That was when I realized that I was facing the end of my immortal life, I could die.

The monstrous creature smiled at me with razor pointed teeth._ 'angel.._'

_'yes..a weak one.._' I heard a distant hiss from my left and an evil laugh from my right as two creatures that looked exactly the same right in front of me stalked towards me. I took another step back and hit a tree, I was doomed.

_'young angel…heart.._' the left one said with a snarl and I saw the one infront of me pointing its long sharp talon at my chest, licking its lips with a hungry leopard.

_'Ugh- Love dust…I hate love dust!'_ the first ugly witch told me, and I really regretted saving her life. She glared at me, and snarled '_Your heart is better than love dust…it will make us young again, beautiful…forever...' _grinning at me with shark like yellowish teeth and out of sheer panic, I flew. But I didn't fly away just yet, I wanted to find out what would happen to them. _'Noooo….precious heart got away!'_ the left one cried, who seem to be the idiotic one amongst them.

But the first one just laughed,_ 'you cannot hide from us angel…we will find you and when we do…we will eat your heart…'_ she turned and looked up at me, her eyes were silver like, and she smiled, a disgusting sight it was.

She held up what looked like a feather, more particularly it was my feather.

It took me time to notice that the other two was boiling a pot of yellowish stew of some sort in an old black pot. How that got there, I did not know.

But then the first one answered my unspoken question. _'We will curse you, angel of love…it was love that cause us this curse of ugliness.. we were once beautiful witches.. my sister and I fell in love, with dark angels…now we suffer this, we must find the heart of love…and with it our curse will be no more..and you' _pointing her long talon finger at me,_ 'have the heart of love…fresh and frozen..perfect forever.. mortal hearts are strong but they beat..and yours do not.. give us your heart…sweet angel…or perish a curse..'_

I didn't move but simply went a little higher, _' you shall see thy love die in thy arms, by the truth of thee being spoken from thy lips. Thy heart will perish in darkness of grief…_' was what she said before dropping off my feather into the boiling pot of yellow stew of eye balls and bones.

That was the most stupid thing I had ever done in my entire existence. I regret it till this very day, why I never tried to stop them.

Now I'm cursed!

' _its your fault…you were a stupid cupid..' _

".J..Jev…" I heard my angel whisper from behind me, turning to face her, she was leaning at the door, nibbling her fingers.

"Angel, you should rest.. what are you doing out here?" making my way towards her, I saw her took a step back.

"You're…You had wings..?" I didn't know if she was talking to herself or if she was trying to ask me a question as she took another step back away from me

"Nora..?" using her new name was a precaution, since she was still in a bit of shock.

"…I remember YOU…" was all she said before fainting yet again, as I quickly caught her before her head could hit the ground.


	12. Chapter 9

_A.N. _

_Hey there readers! Another update chapter here, but before you read any further, I am happy to announce that I've finally posted the first chapter of my very much original novel in . Please check it out guys and tell me what you think. The story is entitled DARK FALL by Mitch22_

_For all those readers that enjoyed my fighting temptation, I'm sure you'll enjoy this one.. _

_I'd like to say thank you to all my reader and reviewers! _

_R&R_

**Chapter 9**

Every once in a while we pause at a certain point of our lives; we look up and watch the blue skies. Wishing we could just get away from it all, to soar and touch the clouds. How brilliant that would have been, to fly like a bird, to be free…But after my first time flying, I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon.

And I don't mean flying on an airplane, I mean literally flying..

"Are you going to just sit there and stare at me all day?" Jev said, raising his brow at me, smiling widely "not that I'm complaining.. I like it that you can look at me all day, but you aren't touching your breakfast." Shrugging his shoulders, I looked down at my breakfast.

Eggs and bacon, I frowned. I didn't really have much of an appetite, I had questions, and my head hurt like my brain was in a juicer. Ugh-

I poked at the eggs and sigh, and decided on forking the bacon, nibbling it slowly. I heard Jev sigh exasperatedly; I looked up from my breakfast and saw my angel watching me with soft midnight eyes.

I placed the bacon back on the plate, and smiled softly " I remember you know, the day you said…why..you couldn't stay.." gazing at him with longing, I knew it was pathetic, as I felt tears streaming down my cheek. I smiled at him widely "you're cupid.." laughing slightly " Im in love, with the angel of love"

_Nathalie 1891;_

_Feburary 1__st__, a year after_

_It has been almost a year since he left, a year since I have last seen him. As I stood by the warm fire. I had left my mother eight months ago, packed all my things and left her, and I was not a bit ashamed of it. My father had died from a ship wreck, and the grief in my heart I could no longer bear, to lose the ones you love, loose the thing that was most dear to your heart. _

_There were times I would wish for death to come and take me, how ironic, to have been wishing of loves embraces just a year ago. Now, in this season of love, watching couples strolling around, laughing, I envy them greatly. Isabel, my great friend, was getting married. As I run my thumb on the written invitation, the edges of the parchment with gold trimmings. I wanted to cry, she had found true love, how lucky she was, I simply took her to the bookshop with me one day and there he was for her. Justin the one Jev introduced me to, on the rainy afternoon, was completely smitten with my maid. How can the fates be so cruel to me, I have given everything. My life, my family, I now live alone in misery. Why was life so cruel, if I could simply take a knife and pierce it through my heart at this very moment I wanted to die. _

When he left me without any form of reason, I was grieving, and when I got back on my feet and finally accepted that he was never coming back, he showed up. I frowned at the memory, as I took a bite of the yummy omelette. He always shows up…

_After months of hiding, I wanted to see the outside again, and the best first step was attending my best friend's wedding, Isabel. Little did I know that the day was fated to end all my miseries, I felt absolutely happy for my friend, watching her smile and dance in her white dress. I had not planned on catching attention, but I thought that dressing properly for the night would make Isabel happier, but then, that was when he came. I thought I was merely dreaming, fantasizing or might even be remembering something from the first time we met at the ball, my mind was simply playing tricks on me, I knew it._

_Out in the gardens underneath the night skies, I stood alone with the soft moonlight, even in the darkness they were beautiful. Catching my breath from the horrors of heartaches, just when I was copping, the moment I came out to mingle and be human again, to be a normal lady. A lady that was not discarded by her lover, a lady that held her head up high with pride and elegance. I lost it all at the mere thought of seeing him, it wasn't real, it could never be' was the words that kept swirling in my mind. But no, I knew what I saw and I had to go back and be sure. But the thought frightened me, it sent chills through my bones. What if it really was just my imagination, what if all of this was just a dream. I deeply tried to reassure myself that I was just out of my wits as of the moment. Closing my eyes and sigh heavily, before I heard him. The voice that haunted my dreams, took my heart away and pierced it with a knife. _

'_Nathalie…' he called, his voice was rough with uncertainty, but rest assured, I knew it by heart, my Jev._

_I felt anguish as I tried to hold back my tears. I was afraid that if I found out that he was not real, then my hopes of moving on would shutter. I held back a sob, as I felt his warm gentle hand slowly grip at my bare shoulder. 'Nathalie, my love..please..'_

_And face him I did, I thought of the many insults I could say to him, how I could pour out all my anger. But when I turned to look him in the eyes, he all but grab me by the waist and captured my lips in a long awaited kiss, and I felt fire pulse deep in me. _

I looked into those midnight eyes and I felt home, and I smiled. I wanted to say how much I missed him, how I wanted to be in his arms forever. But he did not return my smile, his brows furrow in deep worry. I knew that look, it was a sight I could never forget, _pirates._

_Top of the morning, milady! Captain Jonathan Smith called as I made my way towards top deck of the ship. It was Jev's ship and somewhere around here was my husband, we had a week before he left again, and we chose to go on a little voyage with his new gift for me, a big boat. There was no other words for it, no matter how many names they brought up for me to baptise the large ship, it was a big boat in my eyes. _

'_Where is Jev, captain?' as I watch him looked up from the map he was holding and pointed what I presumed to be east. He turned towards me and smiled, ' I believe he is below deck with the crew milady. Talking with the men.' Giving me a wink._

_I sigh audibly, it was un-lady like to go about men's business, ladies were to listen to their husbands and please them. But when it comes to ship and crews, I knew my husband well enough, gambling. And as if to emphasise my point, I heard roaring cheers from below deck. I simply shrug and made my way back to my quarters. _

'_PIRATES!' Simon called from the ships arch, and all the laughter suddenly seize and rumbles of heavy footsteps came and poured all throughout the upper deck. This was not good, I felt it from the very pit of my stomach, this was bad, very bad. _

I got lost in the memory of being yet another damsel in distress , as I saw Jev suddenly stood from the breakfast table and rush out through the front door, then I heard a very loud thud, and it was heavy, very heavy. How I knew that? The kitchen shook, no the whole house shook as I watch the little chandelier shaking on top if my head.

Jev got back in and tag at my hand, dragging me out to another door, the back door I think.

'What was that?' I asked him with wide eyes, as I watch him mumbling a few curses and pulling me by my wrist. 'Jev?'

We stopped by a large tree, and he turned to look at me with angry eyes.

'Witches..'his chest rumbling with an animalistic growl


	13. Chapter 10

I could hear them, each tree that fell and shook the ground; they shrieked and laughed like demons. Witch was an understatement to what they were, because I knew if I saw those faces again, they weren't witches, they are monsters.

What was happening? I haven't had the slightest idea, but one thing I knew was, I was getting tired of running. Even if I felt all the adrenaline, the mere thought of those faces sickened me and it was enough to make me want to throw up and just crawl.

"Can't we just fly?.." I panted out, feeling my legs muscles tighten and burning, my throat drying with thirst, as we slowed down to a walk bushes brushing our way. I never in my life felt the utter need to breath a mouth full of air than I did this very moment, I could feel my chest tighten and numbing in relief of the much needed air.

"We don't need too..and it draws their attention.." as I watch him walked on looking for something on the grounds, the sounds of evil laughter growing fainter in the distance, and suddenly stopped. Everything was silent, there was no sound, nothing but the whispering winds and the slight chirping of the birds.

We came to a stop on a rather large tree. Why I say its large? Well, it was the biggest tree I've seen so far, and trust me. This whole island is filled with nothing but trees, you name it.

What I didn't expect?

Was to fall twenty feet below ground….

_With burning desire and the utter need for air, our sweet kiss broke. I could feel each hot drop of silent tears making its mark across my cheeks, the moment felt bitter sweet, to be in his arms again. _

_But breaking that kiss drew me back to reality. Yes, I was once again swept off my feet and dazzled to incoherence by just one kiss. Ugh- how could this even be possible?! Should I not be angry with him for leaving me? But no, listening to him plead, to watch his eyes in pain. I knew from then and there, he left me, not because he had a choice, but by force. Though this thought has left me quite unsettled with the question as to why. As I gaze upon my lover dark eyes, I found myself once again lost in the haze of love. _

_My heart beckons his, and his mine. There was no more denying the truth that I, Nathalie Swift, was madly in love with a man who left me right after we have gotten engage. _

_Life was indeed pathetic I suppose, I might even be shallow. But what my heart told me, was far from what my sanity wanted. Any sane woman would have slap him and walk away with much dignity, but not me. Why?_

We were sliding down on large mossy logs, I felt the rush, the excitement and anxiety. I was going to die, I was just so sure about it..  
>"aaaahhhhhhh….."<p>

It just so happens this secret tunnel was equipped with an air bed. Well, it wasn't really an airbed, but I sure feel like I landed my sweet ass on one. Or rather someone as I soon heard a groan, "You know angel, If you wanted to be on top , you'd only have to ask.." As I open my eyes finding myself laying right on top of Jev with my hands on his chest.

My breath caught as I felt my blood rush, how embarrassing..

_**Deep breaths Nathalie, you can do this. I was getting married, at long last I was finally getting married. To whom? Well nobody but the most handsome man in the entire world. Oh how I wish my mother was here, how I wish father was here to walk me down the aisle. **_

"_**Nathalie! Stop worrying, you'll be fine." My best friend Isabelle, my maid of honor, was grinning at me like a child on Christmas morning. **_

_**Oh, how easy was it said than done. Pathetic really, why was I even nervous! It's not as if I would be a ran away bride. Then it hit me, as I stopped pacing and gasp, my hands sweating from its silken gloves, fingers gripping my lace white dress. No.. he wouldn't, would he? **_

_**How dare he leave me, not when…. . … **_

_**As I stared at Isabelle, I heard the clock tick, and as each second passed I felt nothing but sheer dread. **_

"_**I'm sorry, but I need a bit of air Isabelle… excuse me." As I left the room in a rush, slamming the heavy wooden doors, I made a ran towards his quarters. My heart pounding hard in my chest as my hand hesitated to turn the gold nob. **_

_**I took a deep breath…. The door opened and my heart sank as I gasp, feeling the burning tears in my eyes…. **_

_**It was empty, the room was empty and there on the bed lay the suit that was tailored for this very occasion. He was gone…he left me, and again, I was broken. **_

_**Who would want to marry a women abandoned by her lover not simply once but twice. **_

_**How could he be so heartless.. I felt my knees weaken as I sank to the floor, weeping my broken heart out…**_

I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt a feather like touch hit my cheeks softly.

I looked at him and I saw the pain and wonder in his eyes. "What I'd give to know what's in that pretty little head of yours… "

I simply looked at him, remembering that flash of memory my heart sunk, he left me on our wedding day?

"Will you let me, love?.." I blinked a couple of times, wondering what he meant..

"What?"

"Will you let me in? that pretty little head of yours is filled with wonders, I'd like to know what's upsetting you.. will you show me?"

I gulp, "but…I do not know h..h…ho..how" My voiced cracked, as I felt the tears coming in a rush burning my eyes.

His brows furrow as his dark eyes brighten in a shade that had a hint of gold in it. "Hush now angel.. don't cry…. "

I blinked again as I felt a tag in my mind. Those words, I knew those lines from somewhere…

_**There were rose petals scattered all around me all of a sudden as a card fell right in front of me.**_

"_**Hush now angel don't you cry, cupids going to make it all right.**_

_**Hush little angel don't shed a tear, loves coming to end those fears.**_

_**No more heartbreak, no more pains, cupids going to make it all go away…"**_

_**See you at the altar my sweet angel'**_

_** Love you always, **_

_** Jev **_

A.N.- I know! It took me too long but I had to order a new laptop, the other one died(may it rest in peace) then, well… I lost my password and practically finish all my other stories except this one! I am so sorry my dear fans.. hope you enjoy! SEE YOU ALL SOON!


	14. Chapter 11

**AN: A bit of RATED M on this chapter Sorry…. This is my first time doing stuff like this so..bare with me..a friend of mine said I was a bit good at it? But Im doubtful, so please do R&R! **

It took me awhile to realize that I was crying, when I felt his fingertips lightly brush my skin. I blinked away the tears as I fought back a sob. There was sheer tenderness in his eyes, in that very moment I saw a new man. As his dark eyes filled with compassion, holding my gaze, although we weren't married in this time, even when demons were chasing us, my heart soared with love.

As every bit of memory came rushing back to me, my breath caught as I came to a sudden realization.

' _I would give up my wings for you. To be with you, but alas, a life of eternal damnation and shame is not worth living without you by my side…I promise you my love, I will find a way' As he gently caress my cheeks, wiping the little bits of tears away. _

'_is that a promise?' my voice breaking into silent sobs, he was leaving me again, as I run my fingers along the thick black feathers of his wings. The color changed, and it was because of me. As the sudden rush of guilt engulf me once more, I could not deny that it was exhausting to love. To have love like this, it was exhilarating and yet, frustratingly exhausting, I felt like every day as he goes further and further away from me, that my heart is losing its will to beat, that my hopes of his returns would one day slip away._

'_Nathalie, you must promise me..you will wait, tell them I went away for business. That i send you letters every chance I had. Tell them I am making trades along the pacific… I will return my love, and when I do..you and I will be together forever.. ' as I felt more tears break through my vision, I felt his warm lips touch my wet lips in a velvet kiss, saying goodbye. _

That did not happen though, he did not find the cure, instead he found out that the night he met the witches, he was cursed to a love filled with pain.

I jump slightly as I heard the thud of another tree falling and the ceilings shaking, even under the earth, the sounds of their laughter made my skin crawl. It was piercing my ears, in a high pitch echo of their violent shrieks. 'Come here little angel, don't worry we won't hurt you..YET!' and another pitching laughter

"will you trust me? Just this one last time? Will you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Jev.. its not like you'll throw me into a pit filled with snakes.." forcing a laugh, in truth my stomach drop at his words, he thought I did not trust him. Sure we fell under the earth on a weird whirling tunnel but that did not mean I stop trusting him, nor did remembering my past life with him even weave my trust.

He took a deep breath and let out an audible long sigh as the voices of the witches faded once again. Arching his head up facing the tree roots, as little rubbles of soil fell above our heads, he had that worried look sketched upon his handsome features, as he slowly locked his dark gaze towards mine. "I found him you know.. "

"Found who?" I wondered out loud, my brow furrow as I looked at him in confusion.

"The one that can undo the spell, the one that can make me mortal…but he wanted a bargain; he wanted to meet you…." He stared into my eyes, his midnight gazed spread fear through my veins, as I saw burning anger and hatred.

"I could see it….i saw his intentions of you.. and I was not going to risk your life, the life of my love, to make me mortal. But no matter how hard I hid you, how I run away from this fate, it's always you! It was always you, every single day, your smile, your beautiful face crept in my mind…I cannot out run fate, Nora, I can't stop it… I love you.." taking that dramatic step towards me, I took a step back and gave an audible whimper.

Never in my life have I imagined that he would look so beautiful in his fragile state. I was not afraid, I whimpered not of fear. But of Lust ?

No, I'm Nora Grey, the oddball, the naïve one. I was…untouched… I'm a Vi…

_The night was crisp, as the cold winds blew the window curtains, the moonlight illuminating the silent night. His body so close to mine, tangled under the sheets, I felt warmth, absolute warmth as he held me in his arms. Our skin bare and touching, sweat dripping from every pore of his body, it made my stomach tingle an unknown feeling to me, this warmth I felt as he hovered on top of my bare body. I blushed in embarrassment. He runs his fingers along my warm cheeks "Do not hide from me. Never be ashamed, I am yours as you are mine, Nathalie.." His voice rasp, as his hand travelled ever so slowly lower and lower, running his cool fingers along my stomach, his forehead against mine, I could taste his every breath, as I felt my entire body tingle in nervousness and expectation, as his gentle moved his hand closer and closer to my lower regions. I felt my blood rush even more, my eyes closing to their own accords, as I gasp in surprise, I felt his fingers trace along my sensitive spot. My eyes widen, as he flick his finger sending bolts of shock throughout my body. My stomach clenched at the feeling, as my body shivered in ecstasy…_

I gasp, as I felt the endless tingles all over my body, I felt my face flush with intense heat. Oh my-

My eyes were wide as I watch the beautiful angel infront of me smirk in mirth. Oh no- HE SAW?!

I felt my body involuntarily shiver in both fear and delight, how embarrassing!

"that was interesting, don't you agree angel?" he lightly panted as he took a step towards me, like a lion hunting down its prey. My breath caught as I found myself trap in his arms once again.

"You smell divine my sweet little angel.. just like how I remembered that night. When I run my fingers along this beautiful body.. " He whispered, as he inhaled my hair and run his hand along my waist, rubbing it up and down, I couldn't help but feel…..aroused.

He gave a heartfelt chuckle as he slowly released me from his warm arms. He looked at my eyes with great longing. "Not now, love… not like this.. when I take you again, I promise you.. it would be beyond what you remember of that faithful night.. when we're together…" he push a strand of hair away from my eyes, and intertwined our fingers together with his left hand. "you will scream my name so loud, that the heavens will hear how much you love me… " He whispered slowly as he placed a tender kiss along my jaw, that my eyes literally were rolling at the back of my head.

I couldn't help it, I moaned. I never felt this way before, it was strange, intense and surreal. I felt electric shocks all throughout my body. I made me want to scream, beg him to never stop.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapters Long over due…

I have found myself stuck in a deep hole of darkness.. Yes people! I had Authors block!

But this story is coming to an end after years!

Thank you, for following me here, and enjoying my stories..

this is not the last chapter- don't panic just yet.. 3

**Chapter 12**

_I couldn't help it, I moaned. I never felt this way before, it was strange, intense and surreal. I felt electric shocks all throughout my body. I made me want to scream and beg him to never stop._

He stopped, and for a moment, my heart sunk with rejection, as he stepped back. No, I refuse to be irrational, he loves me. Now was simply not the time to give in to our urges. Witches were after us and we were close to dying if they find us.

On second thought- they've been awfully quiet during my entire sexual fantasy, or dream like memory rather. … Oh God…how embarrassing! I never even kissed anyone in my entire life, I never slept with anyone. I was just plain and boring, and yet, my soul-mate was a very handsome cupid.

I heard a throat clear and looked up at Jev. He placed a finger towards his red lips and signaled for me to be quiet. I nodded and kept silent as we heard the witches.

'his scent is gone!' the one screamed in irritation

'no! impossible! We could have caught him! And that girl, oh that pure heart would've been delicious!' ugly number two said

As ugly number three screamed in anger and knocked a tree down, 'we must leave and find a new trail. This land is guarded, we will be killed if we stay any longer.'

And just like that we were saved. For now that is, I really hopped they won't come back. I sigh and looked at Jev, our eyes looked and one minute I was standing, the next thing I know I was against the stone walls.

Ohh..his kisses, they were my nectar, the sweet intoxicating drink of passion, that drove my body into absolute bliss.

I kissed him with fervor, frantic and bold, an action that I have never once done in my entire life, and never dreamed of doing. My mouth crushed forcefully upon his, drowning in his exquisite flavor. As I feel his hand tighten their hold around my waist, he pushes me harder onto the stone wall, as I felt the rough edges bit onto my sensitive skin. I did not care, his hands was all over my body as I clung to his shoulders, tagged at his hair.

I gasp- as he lowered his hot kisses along my bare neck, pushing the fabric of my shirt aside, exposing my shoulder for his sweet ministrations. I moaned in ecstasy, as I clung to him for my dear life- the action however, was a mistake. Because as the sound of pleasure escape my lips, he stopped, yet again.

Catching my breath, I stared at the far end of the cave. As I felt his panting raggedly against my exposed skin, his hand lingering on my hip. I had no idea what came over me, but if I could turn back the time and replayed that just one more time, I absolutely have no regret doing what I did.

I felt my cheeks flush at the inappropriate thoughts I was having. This was an odd feeling, as I felt tingling sensations pulse through my spine. Jev chuckled lightly, as he pushed himself off of me, he took a step back and looked at me.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry.. " He lowered his head and sigh, his voice laced with guilt.

Why was he regretting it?

"I don't understand?..d-did I do some-thing w-wrong?" I stuttered my question, my voice barely a whisper as I gaze at my fascinating shoes.

"What?! No… it's nothing like that Nora!.." he exclaimed and took a step forward towards me, his hands holding firmly on my forearms.

I couldn't looked at him, as he touched his forehead to mine, my eyes remained glued to my shoes.

"nothing like that angel, don't you dare think that I do not want you. Because I do, I lived although out these years waiting for you, looking for you. I would give up everything for you, my wings, my un-beating heart, my soul.. just for you to know how I love you so.." his voice did not weaver nor quiver, he stood firm in front of me, but I did not raise my gaze towards him.

How could I? when I just doubted him, more than once?

I felt shame crept up, as I trembled- exhausted from all the emotions, confuse from all the memories. I wondered if he and I were normal, would it make a difference, on how we feel towards each other. I felt ashamed of even entertaining the thought. What I had with Jev was a gift of love that no person in this world could ever experience. Even with all the trouble of haunted past and witches, I would trade my soul to love him, again and again.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't have doubted you.. it's just…I've never…. Done this before, this love thing… " I looked up at him and saw a hint of bewilderment mark his features .

"I mean- I know I have…Before.. But- in this …life..I've never…." I looked down once again as I felt myself flush with embarrassment.

His eyes grew wide as he gazed at me, if it were even possible they grew darker than anything I've ever seen. I could see his Adams apple bob, as he swallowed. His hands were clenched into fist at his sides.

He is repulsed by me…I swallowed my shame nervously as I leaned even for towards the stone wall. He took a step towards me, caress my jaw with a single finger, as his eyes melt to tenderness.

"I know you haven't, love- and it is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Because I am here for you, and I always will be the one that will love you, unconditionally.. " I held my hand together and looked at him, as I felt a drop of warm tear caress my cheek.

He does want me…

"let's get out of here shall we?"

I nodded my head in agreement as I lingered in his warm embrace for a little longer, it was comforting to know, that he loved me beyond condition.

Stepping back, he held out his hand as I looked around in wonder. How were we to escape this mud hole?

Jev must have seen my wonderment; he chucked softy and placed his hand on a red stone just beside him.

Huh? I didn't know that was there, the walls shook and the walls crumbled as it parted.

Stairs…solid earthly stairs, who would have thought, the angel of love had magic up his sleeves.

So then we began our climb to freedom…


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I imagined death to be peaceful, gentle and painless. As I hope that it would take me, in a bitter age older than I was now.

But no…death chose to kiss me with ferocity. As I gasp for air, barely capable of screaming out from the pain that was inflicted by the hands of evil.

She smiled at me with yellow-green teeth, crooked in so many ways. It amused me so, even in such pain, that I was capable of making such observation.

She sneered at me, as she pierced me with her knife, right through my stomach. Digger her talon nails deep into my forearm holding me tight in place. Savouring my pain, she laughs mercilessly, echoing the sounds of evil.

I imagined death to be gentle with me, but as I gazed at the knife dug deep into my soul, I shed a tear.

Life was cruel after all…

_Earlier- _

I breathe in the air, fresh pine and the sweet smell of oxygen. I relish at the feeling that I was finally out of the tunnels and cave.

Arching my neck, I gazed at the blue skies that were tinted with hues of orange. The sun was setting soon, I wondered if we were going back to the house. I lowered my gaze and looked at Jev, he smiled at me.

"I take it you don't like being under ground?" raising a perfect eyebrow at me, I giggled slightly and shook my head.

"it's suffocating.. " but my mind wondered to something else, as I watch him chuckle and scratch the back of his head, messing up his dark hair.

He was beautiful, he always was beautiful. He kissed me with passion and ignited something in me that I never knew existed. He made my hormones go wild that I could barely breathe when I looked at him.

I stared at him, as he patted dirt off of his head, stopping to glance up at me as if I was going to disappear from his sight.

I cleared my throat that got his attention "so.. how are we getting out of the woods?"

"the woods?" arching yet another eyebrow I me, he grinned at me mockingly.

"okay, your garden then?"

"close enough…" he took a step towards me and held out his hand, I accepted.

"we my dear- are hiking back to the safe house.."

Hiking? Oh God- no…I was bad at hiking, better yet I was so bad at sports that I got hit by a volleyball by simply walking along the beach on summer.

"ehrm..okay..?"

He did not respond but simply tag at my hand to follow him, then we started our journey. Half an hour later, I was gasping for air that I so desperately needed. Hunching down, my hands spread widely on my knee as I leaned my weight on an oak tree.

"How- much….further?" I panted out, watching Jev stand with his arms cross, he stared at me deep in thought.

"you used to love hiking.. back in 1920 you dragged me out on the mountains every weekend. You begged for the outdoors.." his brows furrow and his perfect lips frowned "I should have been more considerate. You don't like the same thing every time I meet you again, I'm sorry. It surpassed my mind….."

"oh.." the most coherent response that I was born with, I swear I was a retard. I felt my already flushed face grew even warmer as I stared at him.

There was a sudden silence as I just stood there, catching my breath.

"what was it like?" I quietly asked, he looked at me questionably "to be married to me?"

I saw his lips curve up into a small smile as he gazed at me, his midnight eyes held mine, sending shivers down my spine.

"it made me the happiest being alive…you made me realize things I never would have paid any attention to, you made me feel emotions I never knew I was able to…and I would do it all over again, I would wait for you a thousand years, feel the pain and loneliness twice than it should, just to be with you.. I would give up my wings to be with you, Nathalie." His velvet voice sent shivers although out my body, my heart was about to burst from my chest, as I gazed at him fighting back the tears.

He called me Nathalie.

"I would never let you make such a sacrifice for me. I would leave this world with guilt for eternity if you gave up your wings. I refuse to be the source of your eternal loneliness, I refuse to break your heart just to be with me for a few years and watch me be taken by death… No- I would rather that you wait for me over and over again, than live with the fact that I would never return again… " my voice was but a whisper that I doubted he heard me. I watch him take slow steps towards me, that my heart raced like twenty galloping horses.

"But I would do it if you tell me so, my sweet, sweet angel.. if only I could love you with no consequences…" he gently caress my cheek, as he inched closer and closer, our lips barely touching. I could feel his warm breath mingle with mine, tasting him as if he was the most delicate of flavours.

I closed my eyes, as he closed the distance between us. It was more than fireworks, as his warm hands pushed the hem of my shirt upward, sending burst of heat though my very core. I moaned at his touch, wishing for it to never end. As his lips crush mine with intense ferocity.

Dusk came all too soon and we were finally closer to the safe house.

I panted evenly as I gazed up at the violet hues of the skies. It was beautiful, the clouds mixed in with the burst of orange from the rays of the setting sun.

Reaching the front porch felt like I won the lottery of the year, as I gasp for breath and barely kept my feet steady. I suddenly felt strong arms envelop me around the waist and lifting me up. For once I said nothing, not one complaint left my lips. I was too tired, my body was giving up on me from too much excursion, I was exhausted. I dizzily watch the living room spin before my eyes, faintly feeling the strong arms that held me.

I woke up in the darkness, hearing the light breathing of a person lying beside me. I turned to look at him, finding his arm laid atop my breast. I flushed at the realization, God even in his sleep he was handsome.

I moved his arm aside as I made slow movement on leaving the bed, ever so quietly I tip-toed out the room. In search for the kitchen, I was thirsty and my throat felt like I walked the Sahara dessert.

As I opened the faucet and filled up the glass I got from the cupboard. I hummed quietly, a cold hand held me by the waist so suddenly that I let go of the glass, as it broke into pieces on the sink. A hand covered my mouth before I could scream, as its forefingers and thumb pinched my nose, my eyes widen in horror as I fought for my breath, struggling for escape. Black dots blurred my vision, as my eyes closed and welcomed oblivion.

"_Wakey-wakey little heart_.. " a screeching voice echoed in the darkness, as I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking slowly, as I adjust to my surroundings, I took in the sight of three hunched figures with long hair that looked like copper wires. The glow of a steady fire illuminated the darkness as I stared at the shadows that lay before me. I tried to move my hands, only realizing that I was tied up by a tree. I struggled slightly, biting my lips, trying to remain quiet as possible. But it was to no avail as a figure came closer towards me.

She held something silver that shined in the light, as she grew closer and closer towards me. I could see her smile dangerously, she growled at me an animalistic sound that made me sick to the pits of my stomach, my eyes widen in fright.

She was going to kill me..


End file.
